Levy's First Job
by Solid Script
Summary: Levy's first job  Or day would probably fit better  at Fairy Tail if Jet and Droy hadn't known her from the beginning. Set just before Happy's egg is found.
1. Chapter 1

**My version on Levy's first day (days if you count the prologue) at Fairy Tail if she didn't know Jet and Droy from when they were kids. (Or younger ones at least.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. Damn it!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

I've finally arrived...Magnolia! Today I'll join Fairy Tail!

Or maybe tommorow?

Are they still open?

Wow that makes it sound like a shop...

Maybe I should find it first...might be a start...

So I started heading down the street. I can't believe I'm finally here, on my way to Fairy Tail. But what if they don't want someone as weak as me? No, Fairy Tail can't be like that!

"Hey Girlie! Oi!" I froze. Who the heck was that? Are they talking to me?

Well I guess so as they just grabbed my arm. "Get off me!" I yelped, trying to pull my arm away, but they clung on tight.

"Oi, boys, come look at this little girlie over here. Think she's lost, maybe we could...help her. Ha ha ha!" My eyes widened and I struggled even more but he just held on tighter. I saw other guys coming towards us over his shoulder. I tried to kick him but he easily dodged. So I screamed. But the guys just laughed. "No one can hear you lovie..." The one gripping my arm said.

But someone did.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened. The sun was streaming through the curtains. I sat up in the bed, stretching. I wasn't sure if I was worried or not. I met the person last night, I don't KNOW them well but I just got a sense I could trust them...<p>

Speaking of which, where'd they go?

"Ah so you're awake, Levy wasn't it?" A voice came from the floor. They laughed from my jump.

"Not really suprised you're jumpy after what happened yesterday." I felt bad. How was I supposed to join Fairy Tail if I had to have someone save me? And they'd remembered my name so effortlessly while I struggled to remember theirs.

"You alright? You look pale. Maybe I should take you to Fairy Tail tommorow? You get some sleep." She smiled at me and started to gather her stuff.

"No! I...I really want to go today." I replied. Getting out of bed to prove my point. Although it took all I had not to fall back down.

She laughed again, "Alright then soldier." Then she saluted to me. She was being so kind...Why can't I remember her name?

"Hey, you in there? Bisca?" Someone knocked at the door. The voice was scary but kind. Someone you can rely on I guess. I looked hard at the girl next to me. Yeah, she'd said her name was Bisca yesterday. And she had a gun. That changed. Twice. How did it do that?

"Yeah I'm in here Erza-san. You can go on ahead today. I'll be late." Bisca smiled at me. But then the one called Erza opened the door and saw me.

"Who's that Bisca?" She asked, pointing at me. Why not ask me myself?

Bisca shivered at the coldness in her voice but remained smiling. "This is Levy. I met her yesterday and she wanted to join Fairy Tail but it was late at night so I let her stay here."

Erza frowned. "Hilda won't be happy Bisca, you know she likes to know who's here when. Does Hilda know she's here?"

Bisca's face fell. She didn't say another word to Erza. Just put her hand on my shoulder and steered me out of the room and out of the building.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the guild 5 minutes later.<p>

"Hey, Bisca. Over here!" Shouted a guy who was sitting at the bar. He had longish hair and also carried a gun. I thought Bisca would shrug him off like she did with Erza, but I was shocked when Bisca started running towards the bar, leaving me behind.

"Bisca!" I shouted. But she smiled at me over her shoulder.

"You'll be fine." She shouted back and then started talking to the other guy. I felt alone. This place was pretty big.

"Levy wasn't it?" A cold voice came from behind me. I squealed and turned to face Erza. Her face looked like stone but it suddenly cracked and she smiled.

"I'm assuming the Master would let you join as he's smiling this way." I turned to see an old man smiling at Erza and I from the bar, so were Bisca and the other guy.

"So where do you want it?" Erza asked. I jumped again.

"What?"

"Your mark." Erza waved what seemed like a stamp in my face.

"Um...Left shoulder blade please." I whispered. Erza smiled but stood there.

"Turn around then!" She laughed. Even though she seemed happy I didn't want to disobey her.

* * *

><p>I sat alone at one of the tables at my new guild. I just realised I don't understand the name, none of them were fairies. Well some girl called Evergreen who I'm kinda afraid of as she's turned another member, Mirajane (who's also scary), into stone, calls herself a fairy. Bisca left for a job with her team member, Alzack, whilst Erza went to teach a boy, Natsu, how to read. Natsu wasn't really scary but he was strong. I was really suprised when some members got into some bar fight and Natsu started breathing fire at another member called Gray. Who was half naked at the time and trapped Natsu in a cage of ice.<p>

"Hey." Came a voice from behind me. I jumped and turned (again). Two boys were behind me. One (who I assume had spoken) had a hat that seemed too big for him. The other had two belts diagonally across his body that seemed to store something.

I nodded nervously. No-one had spoken to me here yet apart from the master, Erza and Bisca.

"So you're new here?" The boy with the hat asked.

"Of course she is Jet! Erza gave her the mark this morning, remember?" The other boy asked. The mark of Fairy Tail was quite cool when I saw it on Natsu's shoulder. (Or Gray's chest I should say.)

Jet shrugged, "Just making conversation Droy," then he turned to me and grinned. "as you've probably guessed by now, I'm Jet and this is Droy." He nodded towards his friend.

"His name is Sarusuke actually. But he hates it." Droy laughed.

"Shut up!" Jet shouted, elbowing him in the ribs. They seemed to forget I was there but I didn't mind. I found them quite funny really.

"So we were wondering..." Droy started.

"As you're new to the guild and all..." Jet continued.

"If you wanted to take a job with us," Droy finished. While Jet held up a poster that said 'Bring this criminal down! He works alone so don't worry about minions. Reward: 350,000 Jewel.'

"Macao and Wakaba failed this mission right?" Jet asked Droy.

"Yeah and it doesn't help they don't remember why." Droy frowned. Then grinned at me. "What do you say?"

I didn't know what to say, I was being asked on a job all of a sudden where two guys had forgotton why they failed?

_10 minutes later_

"So Levy, what's your magic?" Jet asked. We were on the train to Onibus. Where the criminals house was. Don't ask why I came along because I do not know.

"Solid Script I think it's called. What's yours?" Jet grinned and stood up to pose but the train jerked and he fell down again. Droy laughed and Jet joined in.

"My magic is God's Leg. It means I'm really fast."

"And mine is Plant Magic. That's what these Live Coal Containers are for. They store the magic seeds." Droy said. Not being stupid enough to stand up.

Jet looked around the carriage. His eyes stopped on someone sitting in my direction but 2 rows behind me.

"Don't look now." He whispered. "But it's Phantom...those bastards!" And then he was punched in the face. By what looked like an iron club.

"What did you say about my guild?" A deep voice whispered right next to us. I looked to my right to see a boy who looked about our age but older in a way. He had metal studs all over his face. He looked at me for a second and then turned to Jet. Who was now unconsious. "Hmmph, pathetic trash..." And he started to walk away.

Droy waited for a second and then muttered to himself. "So he doesn't like it when we dis his guild but he thinks it's okay to call us trash? Metal freak..."

And then he was clutching his nose which was bleeding.

"You are trash so I'll call you trash get it?" He called over his shoulder. I've had enough!

"Shut up!" I stood up "What's your problem? Beating up someone who wasn't even talking to you, just because it wasn't a good thing they were talking about! Move on with your life!" I shouted at him. His fists clenched. "What? Gonna punch me too? I challenged.

"Levy..." Droy whispered. But the boy just walked away. No apology but I didn't get punched...why?

"What the?" Droy seemed as shocked as me, but relieved. Blood was running down his face and Jet was still unconsious.

"Hold still," I smiled. Droy obeyed but was still thinking about what had just happened. "Solid Script: Heal" I whispered. (**A/N: I know this probably doesn't exist but I like the idea of it)**

Jet woke up with a start but none of us spoke for the rest of the way to Onibus.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my first reviewers for this story: DarkAngel2098, treegone and Tigerlilly1997. You guys rock!**

**Not sure how long this story is going to be. This is meant to wrap up the first job but I might continue after.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did Gajeel would of (spoiler for S Class Trial alert, I'll scramble the letters up so don't work it out unless you've read it or want to spoil the suprise for yourself. If I did Gajeel would of okwne pu omfr shi moca laderya!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the train journey was uneventful. Droy fell asleep very quickly after the studded boy left and Jet kept looking over my shoulder as if waiting for him to come back.<p>

I didn't say a word.

Until we arrived to Onibus, where I started to feel nervous again. My biggest weakness is my tendency to put myself down. I just can't seem to help it. Jet and Droy seemed ready to go though.

"Come on Levy! Up you get, time to catch us a criminal." Jet winked.

When I didn't move Droy spoke. "Are you alright? First jobs can be kind of nerve wracking...are you gonna hurl? Should I get you a bag?"

I _didn't_ feel sick until Droy mentioned it. Now I do but I'm not going to throw up. I've got to finish the job, I've got to finish the job...

"Levy?" ...finish the job...oh!.

"Oh right! No I'm fine, sorry about that." They continued to look at me, "Right, lets go!" I added and skipped out of the carriage and onto the platform. A girl with an umbrella glared at me skipping. As if it was a crime to be happy. I stopped abruptly and waited for the boys. She was mysterious but I didn't want to look at her, so I searched the platform floor. There were old newspapers and fast food wrappers and as a piece of paper flew away, it revealed a pen of some sort. I'd never seen a pen that seemed to hold magical power like this one did. I was intrigued and picked it up. Praying nobody was searching for it.

Jet and Droy emerged silently but grinned when they saw me.

"Was that little skip just to prove your point?" Jet laughed.

"What poi- oh you mean when I said I was fine? Yeah it was. But it was still fun." I grinned. They didn't question me any further and we started to leave the platform. Then we heard a familiar voice and immediately turned to who it belonged to and froze. They weren't talking to us though.

"Juvia? Would you _stop_ frowning already! You're almost as creepy as Aria."

"Oui, Lluvia-"

"Juvia, my name is Juvia, not Lluvia." The voice usually would of been cold or playful to match the comment but this was in a monotone. Completely no emotion.

"I apologize Juvia-sama. But the rain is falling heavily, please allow the sun to shine for it is a good day." This guy was very weird, he wasn't standing on the ground. He seemed to be_ in _it. And was swaying from side to side. Which made him seem more like a human flower.

"Oh yeah? What's so good about it Sol?" The deep, cold voice we recognised spoke.

Then suddenly another person was at their side, crying, with bandages on? "The sorrow! Gajeel-kun, Sol-sama. You cannot expect Juvia-sama to change who she is. She's happy how she is. The sorrow!" And he continued to cry.

"Can we go already? I'm tired of waiting around. Unless you want me to go do this job by myself, I mean, the job is to do with my element. I can easily handle it by myself." And the most recent addition to the conversation started to leave.

"You see that would usually be fine by me but I haven't fought anyone for a while and I'm bored." The cruel voice spoke, I think he was called Gajeel?

"_Non non non, _with non of three I correct your error. I saw you clearly get into a fight on the train." Sol spoke accusingly.

Gajeel laughed cruelly. I felt Jet and Droy tense even more than before. "They were small fry, didn't even have the guts to fight back. Apart from the girl but I didn't even touch her and she didn't actually fight, I just got told off. How dumb is that?" He laughed again. Droy made an angry move towards him but I pushed him back, my legs working again. I grabbed Jet's shoulder with my left hand and kept hold of Droy's with my right and steered them out of the station.

"Why those little! I ought to go back there and rip their heads off! You should of left me to it Levy!" Droy glared at me just before we reached the house of the criminal. I took a step back.

"Calm down Droy. She didn't want to start a fight, no need to jump down _her _throat!" Jet placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Droy's expression softened.

"Sorry, I just really hate Phantom. I guess I would of had my butt kicked in a second, huh?" Droy laughed but I could still see guilt in his eyes. So I gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and then started to examine the odd pen I'd picked up.

Jet and Droy tried to talk to me, but after a few "Mmmmn"'s they gave up and started talking about some sort of trial.

"There! There it is!" Jet grinned and then started running full speed towards the house. He really was fast, if there was some sort of race at Fairy Tail I think he would win. Is there a race? I started to run too but Droy just kept walking at his same pace and said "He may be fast but he's patient." So Droy and I walked companionably towards the house.

When we got there I was suprised to see Jet lying on his back, I would've thought he was resting but there was some sort of symbol hovering in front of him. Loads of them actually.

"See Jet that's what you get for running off into the unknown. You crash into runes." Droy laughed. Jet grunted.

I stared at the odd symbols floating in front of us, they didn't seem to make much sense to any of us. I kind of understood the word 'memory' but that was it. "Runes?"

Jet sat up and mumbled "If you ask anyone, ask Freed."

"But in a nutshell they're some sort of wall of rules. This must be where Macao and Wakaba went wrong, maybe they couldn't read the rule or couldn't pass it." Droy continued, hitting the runes with his fists.

"Can you understand this?" I asked while helping Jet up. Droy shook his head and banged his head against the runes.

We all stared at the runes for a few minutes "Ok, I really don't understand this! Why can't it just...open!" I complained, waving my arms around for emphasis.

The symbols disappeared.

Jet stared.

Droy stared.

I stared.

The pen in my hand glowed.

Droy felt the air for more runes. "Well...this guy didn't think those runes through much. Usually they would be much harder to crack..."

"Who cares! Let's go!" Jet shouted and ran full speed ahead.

"Be careful!" I shouted after him but he didn't seem to hear.

"He never learns..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in Australlia right now on holiday and leaving in two minutes so I ended it there. I don't think it's better than the last chapter but I hoped you still liked it.<strong>

**Review now! (insertsomeoneyellingMANNERS!)...please...**


End file.
